The present invention relates to an ergonomic helmet means, i.e. a lightweight, practical and pleasant-to-wear protective helmet.
When carrying out certain work giving off a large amount of dust or sparks, such as welding, grinding, sand blasting or spraying, it is indispensable for the operator to be protected, particularly his face. The same applies when painting and when spraying pesticides in the agricultural field. A certain number of protective devices are presently available, which can be in the form of retractable helmet means made from polypropylene or PVC with a mica window for welders and grinders. However, they have no ventilation and are relatively unpleasant to wear because they retain heat. In addition, masks or half-masks, optionally provided with filter cartridges, filter masks with protection of the eyes, as well as masks provided with autonomous air supply systems, the air being supplied by an external pump or by a compressed air cylinder also exist. Finally, there are complete, tight ventilated garments or clothing which cover the head, chest or the complete body.
All these equipment suffer from the disadvantage of not simultaneously protecting against harmful effects (dust, vapours or sparks) and ensuring the ergonomic comfort of the operator. This either leads to the wearing of limited equipment with low level protection, but ensuring a certain comfort, or the use of equipment ensuring an effective protection, but which cause rapid fatigue, so that after a time the operators no longer wear such equipment. Moreover, the equipment ensuring effective protection is prejudicial to the work being carried out by the user and they are also onerous, which explains their restricted use.